Psycho II - Alternate Ending
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: My own alternate ending for Psycho II. One shot. Enjoy! :)


Norman was talking on the phone at the moment to someone whom he believed was his real mother. When Mary took the phone from him, there had been no one on the line. Norman, however, thought there was. She knew that she had to do something. Norman Bates was looking his mind again, and it was all thanks to her and her mother, Lila. She didn't care if the sheriff hated her or not, she had to try to convince him to do something. No, Mary wasn't going to let them lock Norman back up again, as she had promised that she wouldn't let that happen. He didn't want to ever go back, and asked Mary to not let them take him. The desperation in his voice broke her heart, almost.

She held him and listened to him as he told her about being a little boy and how his mother used to make him toasted cheese sandwiches, before she went insane. The poor guy had definitely suffered. He had been sick as a child, and gotten worse. Luckily, he was put away and rehabilitated. Lila Loomis refused to forgive Norman Bates, and tried whatever she could to make sure he was locked back up for the rest of his life. Mary understood Lila's anger and pain, for Marion Crane was Lila's sister and they were very close. But to actually try to drive someone insane was pretty bad. Was it worse than what Norman did all those years ago? Norman Bates killed quite a number of people, but he didn't do it because he was a monster. He did it, not knowing what he was doing. He blacked out when it happened, and when he woke up, was shocked to discover what had happened, and blamed the murders on "Mother."

Lila had every right to be upset about Norman's release, but she didn't have the right to try and drive him insane again. What if it worked and he hurt somebody else? Would Lila really risk having someone get hurt just so Norman would be locked away? _Well, yes. Her own daughter._ Mary shook her head at this. Now wasn't the time. She needed to find a way to get Norman help without him being locked away again. Maybe if Doctor Raymond just sat down and tried to explain to Norman, then everything would be okay? The door opened, suddenly, startling Mary.

It had no effect on Norman, whatsoever. He was still on the phone with "Mother." The person who walked in was Doctor Raymond.

"Doctor Raymond, thank God you're here! Norman needs you."

Before Doctor Raymond could say anything, Mary led him into the room where Norman was on the phone.

"Yes, Mother."

"He thinks he's talking to his mother."

Doctor Raymond gently took the phone from Norman's hand and hung it up. Norman shook his head in confusion.

"Why did you hang up on my mother?"

"That wasn't your mother, Norman. It was Lila Loomis."

Again, Norman shook his head. This time, Mary spoke up.

"It's true, Norman. I tried telling you. Me and my mother were trying to drive you crazy again. I stopped, though. She won't."

Doctor Raymond rounded on Mary.

"You're lucky I didn't bring Sheriff Hunt here to arrest you."

Nodding her head, Mary started to cry. Norman shocked the doctor by pulling her into a hug, and gently stroking her dark hair.

"It's all right. I forgive you. You stopped, that's all that matters. But like I told you both, it's not Lila Loomis. It's my real mother, not Mrs. Bates. Mrs. Bates only took care of me. My biological mother is still alive and has contacted me."

Doctor Raymond sighed.

"Norman, Mrs. Bates was your biological mother. I showed you her corpse at the cemetery. The phone calls have been placed from the motel parlor. It was Lila Loomis."

Norman wasn't convinced. Again, Doctor Raymond sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I have an idea," Mary said, wiping her eyes.

"Haven't you done enough," Doctor Raymond asked with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Don't talk to Mary like that," snapped Norman. "She's my friend. She says she stopped messing with me and I believe her."

"It's all right, Norman," Mary said with a sniff. "Doctor Raymond, what if I can convince my mother to come here? Together, we can get her to admit to Norman that she's the one making the phone calls."

"Your mother was here earlier, Miss Loomis, but I haven't seen her since. The last time I saw her she was sneaking into the fruit cellar."

Mary sighed. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you, Doctor Raymond. She can't let go of the past. I feel horrible about my part in this whole thing. It was wrong of me. I am so sorry, Norman."

"I know you are."

Mary was soon forgiven by Doctor Raymond as well as Sheriff Hunt. With a little more investigating, they were able to find out that the woman Norman thought was his real mother, was Miss Spool from the diner.

They were able to get a confession from her. It turned out she was really Norman's aunt, who really believed she was his mother, for she had been in love with his father. She kidnapped Norman when he was just a baby, but he was brought back to his real mother only after a couple of days.

In a jealous rage, Miss Spool had killed Norman's father by setting a bunch of bees on him. Turns out he was severely allergic.

Norman was finally convinced that his real mother was dead. Mary had been heartbroken when she found out Miss Loomis had killed Lila. Sure, Lila was a bitch and a bully, but deep down, Mary still loved her, even though she wasn't the best mother.

Norman and Mary had sat down and had a long talk, and both gave very sincere apologies for the hurt they caused each other. Norman got the motel up and running, finally, with Mary's help, and business sure was booming. Mary worked both at the diner as well as the motel.

She and Norman had remained friends until their dying days. Life definitely got better for the both of them.

THE END


End file.
